Tears To Shed
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The she cat stared at the unmoving, tiny body before her, glistening tears forming in her eyes. A challenge for Meta Write's Nightclan. Challenge one Crash and Burn!


**I Don't Own Warriors**

**One Shot**

**Tears to Shed**

The she cat stared at the unmoving, tiny body before her, glistening tears forming in her eyes.

Silverstone nudged the tiny brown ton kit with her wet nose. It's body was cold with dew and none moving blood. The she-cat refused to believe that this kit was dead, the smell of windclan all over it.

She may be a Nightclan cat, but the kit was small and helpless. But deep in her spirit she knew this kit was dead. It's smell and feel was gone from it's body. THe kits blue, clouded eyes stared out into the nothing.

The stars reflecting off of the eyes, Starclan has taken the kit. She placed her nose onto it's fur again, tears fell down from her eyes. She couldn't keep her promise now, her friends kit was dead.

This little kit had gotten lost a few hours ago. Some say that it was led out by a dark force from the Dark Forest. Other say that the tom was a kit being a kit. But Sliverstone knew the real reason why.

"It was because of Fox-dung traitor." she muttered to herself, that tom wanted her. But ended up with another she-cat, because Silverstone followed the warrior code. He was a power hunger cat, who wanted her for her looks.

So he killed his only kit! Silverstone felt like this was all her fault, her only friends kit died because of her.

Though something told her otherwise, she refused to believe what it said. The small brown kit was cuddled close to her, she just wanted to see it breath again. Was this Starclan's punishment for her? For considering having a relationship with that tom?

Silverstone didn't know for certain, only that innocent blood was shed. Tears hit the ground as the night grew colder. The trees sway back and forth, but Silverstone was quiet and still.

A noise from a shrub caught her attention, she turned to see a green pelt. Thunderpaw. The newly made apprentice stared at the she-cat, then at the bundle of fur.

"Silverstone, Shadowstar sent me to find you." Thunderpaw told the silver eye she-cat. Her purple eyes still not off of the brown fur. The brown she-cat gave a soft sigh, and nuzzled the brown fur again.

"It's all my fault." she muttered, Thunderpaw looked at her confused. The sniffed the bundle of fur, traces of Windclan.

"What is?" the green pelt she-cat questioned. Sliverstone didn't seem to hear, she was mumbling it was her fault. And that the kit died because of her, or Starclan punished her with this.

"Silverstone? What do you mean the kit is dead because of you?" Thunderpaw asked, the brown she-cat looked at her vague. A distance in her eyes that not even Starclan could see past.

"It is, the kit died because of that tom. because I wouldn't be that Windclan tom's wife." she whispered, Thunderpaw looked at her in disbelife. Then nudged Silverstone lightly, trying to get her to return to this world.

"Silverstone, this isn't your fault." Thunderpaw whispered, Silverstone looked at her in anger and sadness.

"How would you know." the brown she-cat hissed, Thunderpaw took a step back. She looked into the warriors eyes, which were by now light with a cold fire.

"W-well," the apprentice squeaked, "if it was your fault then Starclan would have punished you a different way.". Silverstone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean young one?" asked the warrior, she laid down by the bundle of fur again.

"Well, if it was the tom who killed the kit over his...lust for you. Then you couldn't have known that he would have killed the kit." Thunderpaw tried to put as best she could. The brown cat looked at this small oddly colored cat with interested.

"Thunderpaw," the silver eye warrior whispered, the green cat looked at her.

"Thank you." she whispered, as the shrubs moved again. with two cats. Moonpaw and Shadowstar.

"Ah, I see you found her." said Shadowstar, Thunderpaw nodded to the leader. Who was looking at the brown fur, the leaders eyes soften.

"What is this Windcaln kit doing here?" she asked Silverstone, who looked up at the leader. Her silver eyes brimmed with tears again. As she told everything that happen over the past month.

Thunderpaw purred with happiness, at least she did something right. Moonpaw looked at her confused, but listen to the tale as well. This was a strange night.

**3 Moons later.**

SIlverstone nudged the brown lump of fur as it's eyes finally open. They were light blue with a hint of stars in them. She smiled at her kit, then nudged it forward with her hind leg.

Ever since what happen with Windclan, the tom was killed for his crimes. He was now in a place where he can never hurt her. Silverstone smiled at the kit, he looked just like the one that died.

A little too much like him. The kit mewed and nuzzled against her soft belly. She didn't think much of it, only that the kit was safe now. Only know to Starclan, the kit was given a new life.

A life where he could become a warrior, with a mother ad father who loved him.

**Good? Bad? I hope this was okay. I had just joined Nightclan, and wanted to take a challenge. I wanted in introduce Thunderpaw to everyone also. She is the one who is kind of clumsy and has a little attention skills. ((Selective hearing LOL))**

**I hope you liked! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
